


Let's Get Together

by charlesxaivers



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Family, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlesxaivers/pseuds/charlesxaivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky must still think alike, both sending their daughters to the same summer camp.<br/>The girls meet and discover the truth about themselves and their parents. Fueling their decision to switch lives and bring their parents back together.<br/>Parent Trap AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Camp Walden for Girls

**Author's Note:**

> For Rae.  
> Yeah, I know I shouldn't be starting a new one since I've got like six others to finish but I just couldn't say no.  
> If you haven't guessed already this is in fact a Parent Trap fic.  
> Sorry about any mistakes, they're all mine!

It was bright and sunny warm out when the bus finally pulled up to the entrance of **Camp Walden for Girls**. There was already a large crowd of parents and their daughters milling around. The girls excitedly greeting long missed friends and parents stressing with the effort of trying to sign their children in and get them settled before they left them for three weeks in the hands of the camp instructors.

Kara had never been to camp before. It had been her father’s idea, saying she needed _'fresh air and a few new scrapes'_ , not that she minded. Kara was always up for a new adventure. Her aunt Natasha had always told her she was like her dad in that way, always looking for trouble and fighting the big fights. It had never failed to make her smile but it also confused her because as far as she knew her dad was never big on starting fights but when she asked Tasha never gave her a real answer.

Natasha lived with them, she had since before Kara could remember. She knew that Tasha was there mostly to take care of her father, especially after his accident, which happened when Kara was just baby. There was something behind that insistent that no one ever talked about and Kara didn't want to push. She only tried to get her father to talk about it twice and both times had left him with a haunted look in his eyes that she never wanted to see again.

Once off the bus Kara scuttled over to the rather large pile of duffle bags, her blonde ponytail bouncing as she walked. After some inspection she found that her bag, of course ended up being in the very middle of the heap. Getting her small hands wrapped around the strap she began to tug with all her might. Her dad always called her his little sliver-back gorilla but right now she was having very little luck with getting her bag unwedged for its spot in the growing pile of duffle's.

She was about to give her hands a break from the burning roughness of the strap when, “Whoa!” she exclaimed as the duffle slipped quickly free. Turning to see a girl with curly black hair and dark skin holding her duffle out to her, she smiled and took the bag from the others hand. “Thanks.” She smiled, shouldering her bag.

“No problem, you must be new.” The girl had begun digging through the bags obviously looking for her own. She was wearing a ripped American flag t-shirt with matching red, white and blue high-tops, making Kara feel better about what she had picked to wear. Her dad had tried to get her to wear the hiking boots and khaki colored vest he had bought for her, but Kara had put her foot down knowing 1.) How ridiculous she look and 2.) How this was just another joke her dad was trying to pull on her. It was a continuous thing in their house to prank each other.

Straightening out her favorite Pink Floyd shirt, the one her dad always complained about because _'she's not even old enough to know who those twats are'._ She chewed on her lip. “Yeah, first year here.” Kara replied, looking around at her surroundings. She had to admit she was a bit nervous and hoped maybe she could find a friend in this girl.

“Well, I’m America.” She introduced herself as she pulled out her own duffle with easy grace.

“Kara.” Smiling at her new friend. “What cabin are you?” They began walking towards the lane that was lined with cabins. Each one capable of housing at least eight girls.

“Navajo.” America popped her gum loudly.

“So am I!” Kara grinned as they made their way to their assigned cabin.

* * *

 

“Well, we’re here kiddo.” Sam smiled, looking through the rearview mirror as he put the car in park. Rachel grinned back as she clamored out of the car once Sam opened the door. The sun was high and bright making her squint as she did a twirl, taking in the sights of the camp. She had never to outside the city before, living in New York all her life had only allowed her Central Park as a view different from the concrete jungle. Not that she didn’t enjoy the New York apartment her and her father lived in together but she was definitely looking forward to breathing in non-polluted air for a while. “Are you sure you have everything?” Sam asked as he sat the last of her bags down on the sidewalk along the drive.

Rachel giggled. “For the hundredth time, yes Sam.”

Holding his hands up in defense, “Hey, I’m just checking. Your dad told me to make absolutely certain you had everything you needed.” His grin was a little lopsided and it made Rachel smile more brightly. Sam was her dad's assistant and best friend. He was always over at the apartment, either for work or just to watch the game and eat pizza, which was one of Rachel's favorite things to do. He also gave her the best birthday presents but she never told her dad that. 

Her dad worked a lot, but fortunately he worked from home. His studio only down the hall from her bedroom and even if it hadn't been he always made time for her, never missing anything at school or dance. He was her knight and shining armor and she was his _'best girl'_. Her friends from school always teased her about being such a daddy's girl, but she didn't mind because with a dad like hers anyone would be.

Although he never allowed himself to miss a single event in Rachel's life he unfortunately couldn't bring her to camp himself. He had told her the night before that her _"Uncle Tony had done something insufferably stupid_ _again"_   would really need him today and that Sam would have to take her. At first she was really disappointed that they wouldn't be able to have another one of their show tunes road trips, but she loved her uncle Tony enough to allow him to steal her daddy, at least this once. Besides, Sam was an awesome second choice. 

Rachel smiled as she crooked her finger in a ‘come here’ motion. Once he crouched down to her level, she kissed Sam’s cheek and promised she’d be fine.

“Alright.” He straighten up, his knees popping loudly. “If you need me, you know how to call.”

She nodded. “I know and tell daddy I love him again for me.” That won her a smile.

“Of course, sweetheart. Miss you already.” He leaned down again and kissed her forehead.

“Miss you too.” She waved as the car eventually pulled away and disappeared out the entrance. She was about to turn to pick up her bags when she bumped with an oversized purple bag.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The owner of side bag exclaimed as she turned to Rachel.

"It's okay," Rachel shrugged a little dazed as she grabbed her two bags. "What's your name?"

The other girl smiled and held out her hand. "Kate."

Taking the offered hand, "Hi, Kate. I'm Rachel."


	2. First Impression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, the nerve of some people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our girls meet and don't exactly hit it off.  
> Again any mistakes are mine.

"So, Rachel where are you from?"

Rachel and Kate where sitting in the dining hall with another girl, Cassie, who they had met while swimming that afternoon. Rachel's hair was still damp it's usually bright golden color darken to a honey butter. It dripped down the back of her t-shirt from her ponytail making her shiver a bit, the cool air blowing on them from the fan above. "New York," she took a bite of her spaghetti. "Well, Brooklyn to be more specific. I live there with my dad."

"And not your mom?" Cassie asked, slurring her red Kool-Aid, staining her pale lips pink.

Rachel shrugged lamely. Her dad never really talked about her other parent, which was in fact not a woman, and Rachel was fine with that. She had never minded that her dad was interested in men and not women, even though she got teased profusely when he decided he had a keen interest in her English teacher, Mr. Xavier. "No," she replied after another bite. "Just me and daddy. What about you guys?"

"My dad died while ago. He was a scientist."

"I'm so sorry, Cassie." Rachel murmured. The other girl shrugged but didn't reply continuing to eat her food slowly.

"What does your dad do Rachel?" Kate asked, obviously trying to relieve some of the tension that had gathered between the three girls.

"He's an artist." She boasted. "The best in New York." It actually wasn't a far cry from the truth. Her dad was an extremely well known and sought after artist. He went to tons of elegant galleries, sipped champagne with the richest people in the city, wore the most expensive tuxedos and always had thousands of commissions from the most prestigious clients. Stuff that sounded like a dream to many people but, her dad always rolled his eyes and left early to be home to tuck her into bed. No, what she knew he really loved was painting the children's hospital windows for each holiday and seeing the big grins on their faces. He also never failed to do the face painting booth at all of Rachel's school fairs. He once painted a little boys full arm to look like it was metal with a cool red star on his shoulder.

"That's neat!" Kate enthused, "My dad's a big business guy and I never see him. _Ever_. Not that I really mind though, I've got awesome friends back home."

Rachel smiled as the conversation died down into a compatible silence. Talking about her dad made her miss him a lot more than she expected. She hoped Sam would help him remember to eat and sleep properly while she was gone. He had a habit of getting into his work so deeply that he would forget to stop and give himself a break to rest and refuel. " _Sorry, Rae I Uncle Tony'd again"_ he always said when she would drag him out of his studio. It was Rachel's job to remind him to eat and sleep usually but, mostly eat because if he wasn't eating neither was she and for a growing eleven year-old girl that just wasn't gonna fly.

 _Gosh_ , she thought tiredly, suddenly drained but giddy from the day’s activities, she missed her dad.

It wasn't until a glass of soda was spilled onto to her tray of food and in her lap that she broke from her thoughts. She quickly jumped up to prevent any more of the cold, dark liquid to dampen her shorts and make her legs sticky. "Oh my gosh." she gasped, looking down angrily at her soppy clothes and ruined food.

Frustrated and tired she spun around quickly to face whomever dumped their over sweetened, carbonated drink all over her and her food when she came face-to-face with herself. "Y-you," Rachel stuttered, a little dumbstruck. "What are you doing?!"

The other girl with her face was clearly taken aback just as much as she was but quickly recovered. Schooling her features into cool indifference. "What does it look it? It was an accident."

"An accident!" Rachel exploded, gesturing with her arms wildly. No one ever said she had good control of her temper. "What in the world could you have possibly been doing that would cause you to dump your entire drink on someone like that?"

"Whoa," The other blonde narrowed her eyes at Rachel. "Who do you think you are?"

Rachel straighten her back and narrowed her eyes right back at her doppelganger. "Rachel Rogers, and who are you?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Kara Barnes." The girl smirked and Rachel seethed. She could feel all the eyes that had turned to look upon them and the dramatics going down. Most likely just as shell-shocked about the two girls and similar appearances as she, herself was.

"Well, _Kara Barnes_ , I suggest you apologize for the disaster you have just caused to my food and my clothes."

Kara barked a laugh in her face, which had Rachel taking a deep breath like her dad taught her to keep herself calm. "Yeah right. Like I'd apologize to someone as self-important as you." The sneer was ugly and it made Rachel wonder if that was what she looked like when she became angry and spat nasty but deserved words at bullies. Kara and her two tag-alongs pushed past her, deliberately bumping their shoulders into hers. "Have a good rest of your dinner, princess." One of them said with a fake sweetness on the way by. Rachel gritted her teeth in response.

After cleaning herself up as best she could and getting a new plate of food, only salad this time, Rachel sat back down to her friends. "That girl was foul." She spat, both Cassie and Kate nodding dumbly at her. She squinted. "What?"

Clearing her throat. "Nothing," Cassie responded. "It's just, ya know," She waved her hand vaguely.

"No, I don't know."

"She looks exactly like you." Kate finally blurted out making Rachel scoff.

"She does not." Kate quirked an eyebrow, and okay yes, Kara looked scarily like her but she was an inconsiderate and obvious ill-mannered human being so why would Rachel want to associated with her in any way. _Ugh, the nerve of some people_. Thinking they are better than everyone else and bullying their way to what they perceived as the top. No way was Rachel going to take any of that girl’s crap, no matter what she looked like.

* * *

 

Kara flopped down in her seat, America beside her and May across from her. “Ugh what was that girl’s damage?”

“I don’t know,” America shrugged. “Princess sure did seem to think a lot of herself.” Kara had to agree, _Rachel_ , Kara internally rolled her eyes seemed like the spoiled type. The kind that had never had a worry in the world. Never having to deal with a father with nightmares and only one arm. Not that she thought of her dad as a burden, absolutely not but it was a big stress on a girl her age. Waking up in the middle of the night to her dad screaming himself awake and then falling asleep in class the next day because she refused not to take care of her daddy.

It was a rough life sometimes, but she wouldn't choose anything else. She loved her dad more than anything. Scars and all, and trust Kara when she said her dad had a lot of scars. Physically and emotionally.

“Girlfriend did look like she could be your clone though.” America pointed out.

Kara rolled her eyes. “What her?” She pointed her thumb towards where she knew Rachel and her friends were still sitting. “Please, let her grow into her ears first.” America and May laughed.

If Kara was honest and she always was, it was something her dad said he loved about her. “ _You’re as blunt as my Gerber Mark II_ ” he would say. So, if she were honest with herself she would have to admit at being a little freaked out about Rachel looking so similar to her but, that wasn’t really that uncommon was it? Other people had someone who looked similar to them all the time. Sometimes multiple people. Her aunt Tasha watches that MTV show that sometimes shows celebrities and their look-alikes, so it was _that_ abnormal.

 _Whatever_ , Rachel thought, it’s not like was going to even remember Kara after camp anyway.


	3. Why I Oughta...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls make their bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, god I mixed up the girls in this chapter at first. They're so similar in my head even I can't keep them straight. So, I apologize if I got any of it flip-flopped and if so please feel free to let me know!  
> Again all mistakes are my mistakes.

_Ugh, for the love of God why did the wakeup call have to be that obnoxious trumpet?_   Rachel groaned as she rolled over in bed. Bed being an overly gracious term to call the bunks that they were given to sleep on. She missed her bed at home, her dad had doted upon her when he bought her a new mattress. It was big and plushy, and didn't make her back hurt like she was fifty years older than she really was.

It was a warm and sticky morning she could already tell. Growing up in New York exposed her to all kinds of weather but it never got this humid at home. Since being at camp it sometimes got a little hard for her to breathe, but her dad had told her it was to be somewhat expected and normal and to just drink a lot of water. Which wasn't all that comforting a suggestion because water was her dad's solution to almost everything. _"I don't know what to tell you baby, maybe just drink some water? That should help you focus so you can finish your homework, right?"_

"Morning sunshine." Kate greeted her too brightly as she walked by, obviously on her way to the showers with her toothbrush hanging out of her mouth. Shower, now that was an idea Rachel could get into.

"How can you be so cheerful in the morning?" Cassie whined from the top bunk, making Rachel bury her face in her pillow as she grinned. Kate's only answer was to slam the door on the way out completely unconcerned about the other girls still somewhat asleep.

It had been a long few days for Rachel, after their first run in her and Kara had continued to butt heads. First on the tennis court when she accidentally hit Kara in the head with a ball she had spiked and then when Kara had, _absolutely, one hundred percent on purpose, you could not convince Rachel otherwise_ , drenched her canon-balling into the swimming pool. It wasn't even as if Rachel had been hanging around the pool, no, she had just been innocently walking by with Cassie on their way back from the basketball courts to go to the cafeteria for a Sprite, when a perfectly timed splashed caused her to look like a cat that just got their flea bath. Dripping wet and absolutely pathetic, with a risk of possibly hissing at anyone who dared even smirk in her direction.

Rolling herself up in bed she yawned with a stretch that finally popped that spot in her back that had felt off since her soccer run in with Kate. Rachel had found out that her new friend wasn't one to mess around with, she took her athletic very seriously. "What's breakfast this morning?" She asked anyone who was listening.

"French toast sticks and scrambled eggs." Gwen replied from behind the hair-tie that was clenched between her teeth. Gwen was a little bit older than Rachel and her friends, but she seemed really cool and whip smart.

"Ugh," Rachel groaned, "Again?"

Cassie hopped down from her bunk. "It could be worse." Rachel shrugged, _true_ , her dad was a terrible cook so she wasn't unfamiliar with food that you didn't dare taste. Chew, swallow, rinse and repeat, that's usually how it went when she ate her dad's pancakes. Pasta was really about the only thing he could prepare without completely burning it. The first success he had at making spaghetti was actually celebrated by them throwing the noodles away and then going for pizza and ice cream.

Pulling her hair into a ponytail and slipping on her flip-flops, she grabbed her purple shower caddy and headed out the cabin. Stepping outside she decided she was right, it felt like that one winter where her dad had left the humidifier on full blast for far too long. The air turning into liquid in her throat. She was already starting to sweat profusely. _I'm gonna be sweat soaked by the time I get back from the shower, at this rate there's no point in taking one._

* * *

 

Kara had had enough! It wasn't even ten o'clock in the morning and she was already over Rachel and her two minions. She had had a terrible morning to begin with and they were just making it worse. It was beyond frustrating and she was so not in the mood. The night before she had actually vowed to stop the immature game they had been playing and just ignore the other girl, but now she knew it was a personal attack and not just accidents like Rachel had been claiming them to be.

To say Kara was angry would be a complete understatement. She was seething, standing in the middle of the cafeteria with syrup dripping off her fingers and milk darkening her shirt, she could not be blamed for what she did next, and what she did next would have made her dad both scowl and smirk. He knew her hatred of bullies, but he never condoned starting fights. _"Don't go getting into fights, don't need to start having to drag you outta'em too."_   She didn't know what all he meant by that statement but it never really bothered her. She has accepted that there were things her dad would never tell her. Besides, she solaced herself, Daddy doesn't have to know and technically she hadn't started the fight anyway, but she was definitely finishing it.

So, now Rachel's hair dripping with milk, mirroring her look a few days before when she was soaked from Kara's canon ball. _Yeah, it had been on purpose._

"What. The. Fu-" Rachel didn't get to finish her curse.

"Rachel Rogers! Kara Barnes!" The camp director yelled from across the cafe. "With me now."

 _Great_ , Kara sighed internally as she turned to follow Mr. Coulson. It wasn't her first time getting into trouble for fighting and it probably wouldn't be her last, but as she continued to trail behind Mr. Coulson with Rachel behind her she felt an overwhelming weight of guilt settle on her shoulders. She had promised her dad that she wouldn't fight with any of the other girls at camp, " _This is supposed to be fun, Kae, please don't fight. I want this to be a good experience for you, to get away from all the shit that goes on around here."_ and she had broken that promise. He would be so disappointed in her. She shrunk into herself even more.

She didn't know why she couldn't keep her anger under control, but she just couldn't ever let things lie especially when it came to bullies. Her dad said it was hereditary and she had corrected him telling by him that he was silly because she was adopted but he had replied that family was chosen and not always assigned by blood and that families of choice were stronger than the other. She knew he said things like that for the allure and charm to make her feel better about being adopted, but he never needed to. She couldn't have picked or dreamed of a better father than the one she had and that was why she felt so shameful about breaking his promise.

He did nothing but give her the world and all she did was give him grief. He of course always wiped it away with a smile and a cloth to her wounds but she knew it didn't relieve his worry and stress.

Once inside the director’s office Kara slumped into the first available seat and her arms crossed tightly over her chest. If Rachel saw an angry tear escape her eye before she sniffled loud and scrubbed her face she didn't act like she noticed.


	4. Right Down The Middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls figure it out.
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter is pretty similar to the movie... Basically because I'm a dweeb and that scene is my favorite in the film.  
> Mistakes are mine, all mine.

Kara sighed miserably as she sat on her cot staring longingly out of the window at the rain. The Isolation Cabin was where she has been stuck, for two whole days doing absolutely nothing, it was torture.

Rachel was there with her, but that did nothing to improve the situation. All they had really managed to do was ignore each other or give off annoyed huffs when the other did something that irritated them. On the first night Rachel had shut off the light when she was laying down for bed which had obviously annoyed Kara to no end. She was still writing in journal, something she did every night. So, obviously she flipped the lights back on. Rachel then retaliated by flipping them back off that then caused a light switch fight to break out.

She didn't really understand the whole reason why she and Rachel couldn't get along, they seemed somewhat similar. To be honest if they hadn't gotten off on such a wrong foot, Kara could see herself being able to really enjoy Rachel’s company. She admired a lot of things about Rachel, like her spunk and no non-sense attitude. She reminded Kara of someone, with her smirk and the way she walked, well more the way she sashayed would be a more accurate verb to describe the way Rachel moved. Kara recognized it from somewhere, something that she had seen a million times but never paid much attention to. _Maybe, from a girl at school?_   No, that didn't seem right. _Aunt Tasha?_   Closer, but not exactly right.

"Ow!" Kara started a bit at the broken silence. Rachel was across the room on her own cot with a piece of paper half torn out of a notebook in her lap and her finger in her mouth.

"Are you alright?" Rachel looked up at Kara as if she was surprised the other girl even knew she was in the same room.

Pulling her finger out of her mouth Rachel inspected in before answering. "Yeah, just a paper cut. I'll just need a small Band-Aid, that's all." She pushed her papers off her lap before going to dig in her bag, looking for a box of Band-Aids, Kara guessed. "Shoot." Rachel grumbled after a few minutes of rummaging. "I guess I forgot to pack some. Do you... um, do you possibly have one I could use?" She asked hesitantly, tucking her hair back behind her ear exactly the same way Kara's dad complained about her doing all the time when she was nervous. _“Come on Kare Bear, don’t do that it looks prettier when you leave it alone.”_

Kara nodded before sliding off her own bed and pulled a Band-Aid out of the side pocket of her satchel. She always had one, or twenty, on her because she was notorious for getting random bumps and bruises. Okay, so they weren’t _that_ random she and her dad both knew where she got them.   _"You keep tryin' to paint your skin purple like that people are gonna start thinkin' I beat you."_ He always joked when she came home with another spilt lip before getting the peroxide and cleaning her up. "Here you go." She walked over to hand the Band-Aid to the other blonde with a small smile.

"Thanks." Rachel took the adhesive gauze and wrapped it around her pointer finger.

"Wow." Kara exclaimed as she caught sight of sketch that Rachel's sketchbook was open to. "This is amazing."

"Oh," Rachel smiled coming to sit next to Kara where she had plopped herself on Rachel's cot. "Thanks."

 

"Who is this?" Kara asked as she traced the lines of the man's back. The sketch was of the back of a man walking through a park. His broad shoulders emphasized by what looked like his hands being stuffed in the front pockets of his jeans. His head was turned slightly as if he was glancing over his shoulder to look at the person walking behind him.

"My dad," Rachel smiled, she remembered the exact day that this memory came from. She had had the day off school and they had decided to go for a walk after her dad’s meeting with Mr. Philips. They had gotten hotdogs from their favorite stand and she had even convinced him to go to the zoo. "We go walking through Central Park any time we get the chance."

"You live in New York?" Kara was still staring at the drawing, completely mesmerized by the lines on the paper. Rachel didn’t think she was that good yet, especially not compared to her father. She had said that to him once and he had demanded she not compare herself to other artists because, _“Everyone’s different honey, your style will always separate you from others but that’s not necessarily a bad thing.”_

Rachel shrugged. "Brooklyn," She specified like she always did. Ever since she accompanied her dad to one of his galleries and an unimpressed, snobby businessman had asked him _"What makes you so special?"_ and her father had replied _"Nothin', I'm just a kid from Brooklyn."_ She had become very proud to be from Brooklyn, and if she stole that line from him once or twice she never told anybody.

"Cool," Kara replied. "How'd you learn to draw like this?"

"He taught me." Rachel gestured towards the sketch of her father. "My dad, I mean." Kara grinned at her.

"I wish I could be artistic like this."

"I bet you could. Do have any hobbies?"

Kara shrugged. "Ballet, my aunt Tasha did it as a little girl and I use to want to be just like her so my dad put me in dance class and I've been hooked ever since."

"That's artistic!" Rachel encouraged. "That's extremely artistic! I dance too, but I only take a few classes."

Kara grinned at the other girl’s enthusiasm. "Do you draw anyone else?" She flipped quickly through the sketchbook, Rachel only seemed to sketch her father or at least that’s all that was in this book. "Your mom?"

Rachel shook her head. "It's only me and my dad." Kara's smile slide off her face a bit.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. It's always been that way and besides even if it wasn't it wouldn't be mom, my dad's not exactly into women." Kara laughed loudly at that. It bristled Rachel a bit, she thought her and Kara were starting to gain even ground but if she was gonna laugh at her dad and the fact that he was gay, they were going to have even more problems than they did before. She was about to say just that when Kara surprised her by exclaiming, "Oh my god. Me too! Well, no I mean, my dad's the same. We have a lot more in common besides our face."

 

Kara continued to talk as she folded her legs up underneath her to face Rachel. "I mean, he's never really shown all that much interest in other guys, but I know for a fact that he's gay or at least bi, because my other parent is a guy too. They split up when I was little so I don't really know him and my dad never talks about him, but I've seen pictures well actually it’s more like _a_ picture."

"Same here!" Rachel folded herself up the same way Kara had, both of them now knee-to-knee on Rachel's cot. She had to admit she was getting excited about getting to know Kara, they did have a lot in common, almost scarily so. It was starting to make Rachel wonder a little bit if all this was connected in a way. _I mean, like she said we do have each other’s face,_ she thought. "Sometimes I draw my other dad from the photo I have, but it's really hard to see because it's a dark picture and it’s crinkled and ripped down the middle and-"

"Wait, wait, wait," Kara held up her hands. "Did you say it was ripped down the middle?"

"Yes!" Rachel exclaimed in exasperation. "You would think the man would have more than one destroyed photo of a man he was once married to-" Rachel kept talking as Kara clamored off the bed, going over to her satchel and digging through it until she found her notebook she kept the picture of her other father tucked away safely in always. It meant more to her than she would ever admit, her dad had given it to her after he had found it in a photo album they had been looking through.

Holding it against her chest Kara walked back over to stand in front of Rachel. "I-is that your picture?" Rachel stammered in disbelief. When Kara nodded she also jumped up to get her own picture that was stashed in her tin with all the rest of the pictures she brought with her.

"You don't know how hard my heart is beating right now." Kara bounced on her toes.

Coming to stand in front of Kara, "I think I do," Rachel laughed breathlessly. "How do you want to do this?"

"M-maybe, umm... We could count to three?" Rachel nodded rapidly in agreement. "Alright, ready? One..."

"Two..."

"Three!" They both flipped their pictures out at the same time and Rachel gasped, because in Kara's hand was a picture of her father. He was wearing his hair different, slicked back and it looked darker. He also had a beard, which he didn’t wear now, but it was definitely him Rachel would recognize him anywhere. He looked so happy and _young_ , not that he looked bad now. No, definitely not if the crushes all her friends had on him was anything to go on.

"Oh my god." Kara gasped. "That's my dad!"

"And, that's my dad." Rachel repeated and laughed. Kara took her picture out of her hand to inspect it more.

"I've never seen him with hair that short before!" Ever since she could remember his hair was always down to his shoulders, though he usually put it up in a ponytail. He also always seemed to have a five o’clock shadow and in the picture he was completely clean shaven. He looked so different from what Kara was used to.

"I've never seen mine with a beard!" They both laughed hysterically for what seemed like forever, both completely overwhelmed with what they had just discovered. "So, so, if this is your dad and that's mine, then that must mean we're sisters! Twins even!" They laughed more and wrapped their arms around one another until the giggles turned into tears.

"Ra-Rachel?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry." Kara whispered into her sister's shoulder.

"It’s okay, it's okay. I'm sorry too."

* * *

 


	5. So, Here's The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls devise a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, if you're getting impatient, we will be seeing Steve and Bucky in what I believe will be in either the next chapter or the one after that!
> 
> Mistakes mine. Belong me.

Rachel had been up talking for what felt like hours, their beds pushed together with the window open to help circulate the hot, muggy air. After they had found out about their shared parentage they had gone to the cafeteria together to get a lemonade and some cookies. They had received quite a few stares, which they really couldn’t blame on anyone but themselves because the last time their fellow camp goers had seen them, they had been about to start a serious rumble, too early in the morning.

Their separate groups of friends had even agreed to sit together, both sets of girls seeming to have no problem with the others. It made Rachel feel a bit small, because it showed that it had only truly been her and Kara to be acting so immature. Their friends had only stuck by their sides out of loyalty, and nothing else. America seemed to enjoy ribbing Kate quite a lot while May and Cassie bonded over their love for Leonardo DiCaprio.

It had been good and refreshing, chatting with a group of girls her age wasn’t something Kara was all that use to. She enjoyed the company of her dad and Natasha more than anybody else. Not that she didn’t have friends at home, they just didn’t understand Kara’s home life. Rachel had told her she was the same way. _“It’s hard to make friends when you’re always getting into fights with them when they're bein’ jerks.”_

"So what is daddy like?" Kara asked, rolling over to face Rachel.  It was still a little bizarre looking into her own face without there being a mirror, but she found she was getting used it and becoming fond of it. She could tell this whole twin thing was gonna be awesome.

"He's an artist," Rachel replied, "My favorite one ever. I could look at his paintings all day." Kara giggled.

"You are biased though, aren't you?" Rachel scrunched up her nose, trying to show Kara how much she didn’t enjoyed her teasing. "Don't worry though, I'm sure I will be too. If I’m not already." And, she kind of was. She didn't even know him, but she could already tell she would love him unconditionally for the rest of her life, even if she never got the chance to meet him. The way Rachel talked about him was truth enough that he was an amazing man, and completely doting father. Kara could say she was a little bit jealous, sure, but not for the reasons you would think. She was blessed and happy with her own dad. She loved him _"to Russia and back,"_ as they always said, but she still wished she could at least meet Steve. Rachel said he looked a bit different than he did in the picture Kara had of him. Still tall and muscular, but now his hair cropped short, and it was far more blonde than in the photo. He was also clean shaven and unfortunately, his eye showed more loss and sadness.

"What about dad, what does he do?" Rachel asked, breaking Kara out of her train of thought. She smiled sadly at her sister.

"Dad's... Well, he's a bit a different. He’s disabled so all he's really been able to do is work the front desk at a company that builds engines for race cars."

Rachel pushed herself up in bed, looked down at Kara with concerned eyes. "Dis-disabled? How? What happened? Is he okay? Will he be-"

"Rachel," Kara cut her off as sat up and grabbed her sister’s shoulders. "He's okay. He had an accident, but it was a long time ago. I was really little so I don't even remember it." She wiped a stray tear from her sister’s face with her thumb. It was probably wrong to say it made her feel good to see some else get so worked up over her dad like that, not that she hadn't seen Natasha or Sharon fuss over him before, but seeing Rachel care that much was different.

"What's ummm, what's wrong with him?" Rachel cringed, a blush spreading across her cheeks a bit, she knew that sounded awful her dad would have probably scolded her _“Rachel Rogers, don’t ask such rude questions.”_ but she didn’t know how and couldn’t find a better way to ask that question.

Kara shrugged, pulling away a little bit. She didn't really like talking about it, she knew her dad acted like he was completely okay with it and it didn't bother him, but she'll never tell him she's caught him standing in front of his mirror in his room staring at his bare chest and obvious lack of arm several times before. "He lost his left arm. He has a prosthetic, but he doesn't wear it much, and he has this friend that's a scientist, or something that's trying get him to let him make him a better one, but dad keeps saying no. I don't know why, it would make his life so much easier and he could maybe do what actually wants to do at work instead of being stuck doing something he hates but," Kara shrugged again, "he just won't."

The two girls were quiet for a few minutes. Rachel trying to understand the heaviness that had settled in her stomach and Kara trying to keep down the lump that had formed in her throat. "Maybe," Rachel's whispered cracked, making her clear her throat before she spoke again. "Maybe, he's strong enough that he doesn't need the other one?"

It was a lame attempt to try and make her sister feel better, but it was all she had. It obviously bothered Kara that her – no, _their_ dad wouldn't take the offer of a new prosthetic and Rachel understood that, but maybe Bucky just felt like he didn’t need it? Maybe her dad had told him before what he always said to her _“don’t let your doubts or insecurities define you. You’re better than they are, you don’t need them.”_ and, maybe he was listening to them. Rachel could only hope, because that would mean Bucky still thought about her dad, and she thinks her dad still thinks about him too.

Rachel smiled to herself a bit, feeling the skin on her cheeks pull from where her tear tracks had dried. She was still a little embarrassed by her sudden outburst of tears earlier, but it wasn't a complete surprise that, that was her response. Her dad had always told her that she had a soft heart, an empathy for everyone. Crying at the drop of a hat for someone who was suffering and, that definitely didn't exclude her other father.

She had dreamed of him so many times before, chasing after her in a field of tall grass, scooping her up into his arms when he finally caught her and letting her ride on his shoulders on the way home. But, now knowing what Kara told her, that wasn't really a possibility. And, she would mourn that a little bit, but not completely because her father was missing an arm, but because she had just begun to realize that she would most likely never meet the man that she was falling in love with through his daughter.

Kara nodded, and wiped her nose with the back of her hand. "He is."

"I wish I could meet him," Rachel whispered.

"I wish you could too," And, she did, oh she did. She wanted Rachel to see for herself how amazing her dad was. How gentle he was, how brave he was. If only there was a way to make it happen. If only they could figure out a way for them to meet, or if only they could switch places even for a little- Wait. Kara perked up with a gasp. "Oh. My. God."

"What?" 

"I have the most genius idea of all time, Rachel!"

"And, that is?"

"We switch places!" Kara elaborated at Rachel's confused look. "When camps over you go back to my house and I'll go back to yours!"

"Kara that's absolutely insane!" Rachel exclaimed. "We are completely and totally different, they would know something was up and-" But, Kara wasn't listening, she was thinking about all the reasons why they should be doing this. The biggest one being that they could possibly get their parents back together, because at some point they would have to unswitch them, right? And, she has never seen her dad look as happy as he does in the picture with Steve, and she couldn't possibly live without seeing Rachel now. She was only her only twin. And, she couldn’t lie and say she hadn’t been thinking about it since this whole thing started, and she just knew Bucky and Steve were meant to be together and they just had to figure it out, they _had_ to. "Rach, does daddy ever date?"

"Were you even listening to me?" Rachel huffed, exasperated.

"No, answer the question." Rachel looked a bit put-out. "Sorry," Kara conceded, "Will you please answer my question?"

"No," Rachel answered smugly. "He says I'm his best girl."

Kara grinned. "For now."

 _Really where was Kara going with this?_ Rachel thought, confused and a little annoyed. "And, why is that?"

"Because, eventually they _will_ find out who we are and what’s happened and then they'll have to unswitch us, which means they’ll have to meet face-to-face…. _Again._ " It took her a minute, but Kara saw when Rachel understood what she was implying because her face lit up like the sun.

"You want to try to get them back together!" Kara nodded and Rachel laughed. "Oh, I am so in. I was just thinking about that kind of!"

Kara squealed and threw her arms around Rachel and Rachel wrapped her arms around her. They fell backwards on their beds and continued to giggle for what felt forever. Both bubbling with excitement and anxiety. Oh my god they were actually gonna try and do this!


	6. Now That I'm Here I Might Never Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara meets her prince charming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steeeeeeeb.
> 
> Okay, so I didn't get them both in there but there is some Sam and some Steve. Obviously more to come and some Bucky with Rachel in the next chapter!
> 
> As always, mistakes = me.

For the rest of camp they had devoted all their time to learning anything and everything about each other and their fathers. Rachel told Kara all about Tony and Sam, and Clint too. She told her what to expect her schedule to be like, and the day-to-day events that occurred with Steve’s busy schedule. It was a lot, but it was also kinds of fun. And, Kara wasn’t the only on being educated, she really enjoyed telling Rachel all about Natasha, and Sharon and how funny her dad was, but also to absolutely not stare or ask Bucky about his arm, period.

It had been exciting and nerve inducing, and Kara was _extremely_ relieved that her and Rachel basically had the same hair, long, blonde and stick straight. _"Like a waterfall of liquid gold."_ Tasha had joked once after she had brushed Kara's hair while they watched Pocahontas. She had always been jealous of the color of Tasha's hair, but her dad said he thought hers was the prettiest, so she decided she was happy with it.

 _Oh gosh_ , she was excited to meet Steve, but there was no doubt she was gonna miss her dad even more than she did now. They have never been apart for more than a week, and now it was going to be the few weeks she was at camp, plus however long she was gonna be in New York.

It made her stomach kind of hurt thinking about the fact that her dad wouldn't even know to miss her, but she'd deal with it. It would be worth it in the end... She hoped.

"So, you're sure you have everything?"

Kara grinned at her overly anxious twin. Of course she was nervous too, but Rachel was literally vibrating in her pink Chuck Taylor’s. "Yes, Rachel. I promise, I'm not that forgetful and irresponsible."

"That's not what I meant!" Rachel exclaimed.

"I know," Kara laughed. "I'm kidding." She wrapped her arms around her sister’s shoulders. "Calm down, it's all going to be fine."

As they pulled away Rachel exhaled a shaky breath. "Okay, we can do this." The Lincoln her father had rented to pick Kara - well, actually, technically it was for her - up and take her to the airport pulled into the drive, signaling that it was time for her sister to leave. "I guess that's you."

"Rachel Rogers, your car is here!"

"I guess it is. I’ll see you soon?" Rachel nodded and Kara quickly hugged her again. "Love you."

"Love you, tell daddy for me."

"Of course." Kara pulled away and turned to run to the car.

Rachel stood on the sidewalk waving as she watched her sister pull away and head to see her father. "Good luck." She whispered.

* * *

 

The flight back to the East Coast was the same as it would have been if she was just going back to D.C., but when they landed and she walked out of the terminal, the airport was something completely foreign. Reagan wasn't nearly as busy as J.F.K., but that wasn’t really the problem, it was more just that she really hoped she remembered what Sam looked like. She only had the pictures Rachel had shown her to go on, and honestly, Kara didn't know if that was gonna be enough.

She only had to fret for another couple seconds until a man with a semi-familiar face and a bright smile hollered her - well, Rachel's – name and pushed past a few people standing between them.

"Sam!" She squealed. Her excitement completely genuine. She couldn't wait to meet everybody in Steve and Rachel's life, and Sam, her sister had said, was just as important to her as Steve was. She threw her arms around him as he scooped her up into his arms, squeezing her tight.

"My goodness girl, you're getting way too big for me to do that!" He laughed as he sat her back down. "You look fantastic. Did you have fun? Meet any interesting people?"

Kara nodded, a big grin sliding across her face. "You have no idea."

She’s not embarrassed to say she hung her head out the window like a child on the way home. She was so excited. Her dad had taken her to Manhattan a couple of times, but she had never been Brooklyn. It was beautiful and lively, and the buildings shimmered in the sunshine as they drove down busy streets toward the Brooklyn Bridge area, where Rachel said they lived.

It wasn't until Sam pulled the car up in front of the apartment building did she realize how easily excitement could turn into extreme anxiety. She swallowed thickly as she looked up at the amazing building in front of her. It was beautiful, with its placement just beside the water and lush landscape. _Gosh, okay, now I'm jealous of my sister_ , she thought.

"You okay to head in without me?" Sam asked from the driver’s seat. She hadn't even realized he had left the car running, obviously just dropping her off, which made the butterflies in her stomach flutter even more, she was gonna have to do this alone. "I have a few things I gotta go do for your dad, so if there's nothing in your bags you need urgently I can just bring them up with me later," Sam smiled softly. "I just know how much he can't wait to see you, and I think you guys should have some time together."

Kara didn't say anything in response, turning back to look at the building for a few more seconds before opening the door and climbing out. She made it inside, and got on the elevator without any problem at all, she even remembered what floor number to push, 10, and what door her borrowed key went to, N-1010. Holding her breath she twisted the doorknob and pushed the door in and let it glide gently open.

Her exhale was like a punch to the gut. The place was amazing. All modern furniture, sleek counter tops, bright white walls, light colored wood flooring and elegant lighting, it was overwhelming. An artist’s home for sure, everything was tasteful and sophisticated, like something out of a magazine.

As Kara looped around the staircase that was situated right in the middle of the floor, she leaned over the balcony that looked down into what was obviously the living room, a big screen TV and the most plush beige couch she had ever seen sat below. She also was able to hear music emanating from below, and down the hall. It was something similar to what her dad preferred to listen to, older, jazzy, and soothing.

She quickly walked back around to where the stairs where standing, separating the dining room and the kitchen and took the step slowly down, one at a time. As she descended she began to hear and recognize the song more clearly. _Dean Martin, Ain't That A Kick In The Head_ , she grinned, her dad's favorite.

"Dad?" She called, hesitantly once she made it to the bottom of the stairs. She looked around at all the different rooms he could possibly be in, but stopped dead in her tracks when a very tall, very built blonde man walked out of the room straight in front of her.

He was wearing paint splattered khaki's, a white t-shirt, no socks or shoes and the biggest grin Kara had never seen. "Rach?"

Kara grinned back, "Daddy!" She exclaimed as she ran into right his waiting arms _._ Oh god, he was so warm and solid, and perfect. _God, it's him. It's really him._ She couldn’t believe it, after wondering all her life what it would be like to meet this man, she was finally here, in his arms and she didn’t think she’d ever be prepared to leave them.

"Oh, baby girl, I’ve missed you so much." He said, his voice muffled in Kara's hair.

Pulling away she sniffled and blinked roughly a bit, trying to keep the tears that threatened to spill under control. She knew her face had to be blushed red and betraying her completely when Steve asked, "Baby, what is it?" Cupping her cheeks and rubbing them with his thumbs.

"Nothing,” She reached up and gripped his large, firm shoulders. “It's just, I've missed you too, so, so much."

Steve smiled softly, and kissed her head. "I know, but we can hang out for the rest of the day if you want?" Kara nodded enthusiastically, making her dad's smile widen into a grin. "Okay, let me just finish what I'm doing here and then we can go to lunch? Might have to stop by Uncle Tony's if that's okay?" She nodded again. Whatever he wanted to do, she was right next to his side, forever. She only wished her dad could be at the other, like he was supposed to.

 

 

 

* * *

[Rogers Home Layout](http://www.pierhouseny.com/images/floorplans/Residence_N1010/Residence_N1010.pdf)

[Song Steve was listening to](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xb4P-MZMzJs)

[Pictures of PIERHOUSE Apartment building where Rogers family lives](http://www.pierhouseny.com/gallery?cmpid=SGo297)

 


	7. Blue Jean Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's everything she's ever wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yawh, I'm so sorry this took this long. College is kicking my butt.  
> This chapter didn't really turn exactly how I had it planned but it worked out... okay.. I guess.  
> Anyway, nothing much really happen on the Kara and Steve side of things, but Bucky and Rachel finally meet so, yay! Everybody know everybody now.  
> Umm, obviously all mistakes are mine, etc. etc.  
> And... I'll see you soon.

"So," Steve shouted over the wind that whipped through their hair as they drove towards Manhattan in their… well _his_ brand new 2014 BMW 1 convertible. It was a strikingly beautiful blue color with the most comfortable black leather seats she’d ever sat in. Her dad probably would have scuffed at it, pointing out all the different engine malfunctions that _'could and will go wrong, Kara, your never driving or riding in anything I don't approve of’._ Yup, her dad would hate this car, she, though loved it. Or maybe it was just the man who was in the driver seat that made it so appealing. Steve had a giant grin on his face, with dark aviator sunglasses perched on his nose to block out the New York sun. "What do you think of the new car?"

"It's awesome!" She yelled back excitedly. She had only ridden in a convertible once before, her Aunt Tasha’s jewel green Corvette. Her dad had ‘ _almost blew a head gasket’_ Tasha had giggled with her after he had finished ranting and yet to smoke a long cigarette on the balcony.

"Not too much?" Laughing she shook her head to stifle his concern. Kara had noticed since the movement she met him, Steve was extremely concerned with coming off too _'flashy and obnoxious'_ as he had put it. And, she kind of liked that about him, not wanting to throw money here and there just because he could, but using it selflessly and very conservative about it. He was humble, something she had always admired about her father.

"Good," He grinned at her again. "I didn't want to come off too much like Uncle Tony!"

Giggling, she jumped to turn the volume of the stereo up when she heard the beginning piano riff of 'Tiny Dancers' by Elton John start to play through the speakers. It was one of her favorite songs, she had done it for a solo one year at dance.

“Blue jean baby,” She sang out loud, grinning widely when Steve began to sing along with her.

As they continued their journey to Midtown they belted out each word to every song that came on the radio.

* * *

Rachel wrung her hands nervously. _Oh god, I hope he likes me_ , she prayed. All throughout the plane her traitorous mind had continuously flooded her with scenarios that left her wanting to abort the mission and go running home to her dad. _What if figures it immediately and wants nothing to do with me?_ She bit down on her bottom lip hard, she wouldn't be able to handle it if that did happen. She had only been waiting her whole life to meet this man and she really hopes it's as perfect and special as she dreamed it to be.

_'You don't get to doubt someone until they give you a reason to.'_ Her fathers voiced popped into her head and he was right. Even if he wasn't there to know what he was right about, he still was. She needed to breathe and clam down. Bucky was an amazing dad, Kara had said so, she had also promised Rachel that he would love her. _Yeah, because he thinks I'm you,_ Rachel grumbled to herself.

But, all that didn't really matter now because the plane had landed only a few moments ago, and she was about to meet her long lost father in a few short minutes.

As the plane pulled up to the gate, Rachel gathered up her book and her iPod, tossing them into her backpack before zipping it up and shouldering it. She thanked the flight attendants and smiled politely as exited the plane, in a way she knew her dad would be proud of.

The jet bridge was extremely humid as she paced slowly behind an elderly couple that was struggling up the slight incline. The heat and slow pace didn't help her already sweaty hands, and thumping heart, making her breathe in deeply as possible through the thick air. God, she wanted to get out there and see him, but also run back onto the plane and demand they take her to New York, ASAP.

Walking out of Gate AT area she scanned the crowd. Kara had said he should be waiting for her right outside the gate, but to not panic if she didn’t see him immediately because sometimes he liked to wander off.  Luckily for Rachel that wasn’t the case. He was exactly where he was supposed to be, she spotted him the same moment he did. His grin stretching from ear-to-ear, and his eyes sparkling with excitement, wisps of his hair curtained his them from where they slipped loose from his ponytail. He had on a worn dark leather jacket over a plain white t-shirt and faded jeans, his boots were big and scuffed from long and well wore use. He was everything she had ever wanted.

"You gonna hug me or just stare at me?" His voice was a lot more sweet-sounding than she had expected, a crooked smirk played across his lips. She hadn't even noticed that he had closed the little bit of distance between them. To preoccupied trying to build into memory his man as quickly as she could just encase he was snatched away between blinks.

"Dad!" She grinned, throwing herself around him.

"That's my girl." He was strong and solid, and smelled amazing. He surrounded her so thoroughly she hadn't even noticed there was only one arm wrapped around her until they pull apart. "God, I wish I could say that I missed you, Kare Bear." He grinned playful.

"I didn’t miss you either, dad." She smiled. "More than you know."

His returning smile was soft and sincere. He was perfect and Rachel couldn't fathom how her dad could have let him go. "You ready to go home?" He asked.

She nodded, not hesitating to take the hand he offered her.

* * *

 "So, where do you wanna eat?"

"I don't know," She shrugged her shoulders, glancing over her shoulder at him before going back to staring out the window. D.C. was beautiful if not a little hectic. They were driving home, or well to eat in Bucky’s big F-150 Ford Pickup truck. Rachel liked its height because every time they came to a stop light she could look down at the other cars and feel powerful. Uncle Tony always had those cars low to the ground that she felt would be easily run over, it made her nervous, and that didn’t even include Tony’s driving.

"You don't know?" He asked in disbelief. "Usually you're always jumpin' for El Charro when you get the chance." She could hear the smile in his voice, so turned to sit her seat properly.

"Oh, yeah I forgot about that place."

"Forgot about-" Pulling his sunglasses down, he gave her an analyzing look. "Did they send me back the wrong kid?" Rachel froze, _Oh my god. He knows,_ she thought _No, he doesn’t, and calm down it was a joke._

Rachel laughed a humorless, and completely and utterly fake laugh that got her a bemused look from her father. _Oh great, Rachel, mess it up even more why don't you._

"Why would you say that? Got other kids that I don't know about, dad?"

He gave a small smile and a shake of his head before turning back to look at the road. It was a very quiet, tense few minutes after that. Rachel internally beating herself with shoe, while Bucky sat there his eyes distance, and obviously not focused on the road.

_That's it, you've done it, way to go Rogers, not even an hour here and you've completely ruined your relationship with the man._

"So, you haven't answered me yet?" She looked back over to him, and to her relief he had a smile on his face. "Where are we eatin', scout?"

 

 

* * *

 [Steve's Car](http://s3.bimmerfile.com.s3.amazonaws.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/10/P90133534_highRes-704x400.jpg)

[Tasha's Car](http://media.caranddriver.com/images/media/557552/2014-corvette-stingray-premiere-edition-convertible-photo-557583-s-1280x782.jpg)

[Bucky's Car](http://fourwallsonly.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/04/2015-F150-Atlas.jpg)

[Tiny Dancer by Elton John](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Al8UHnjusq0)


End file.
